Talk:Woodchuck
Oddly enough, I found a woodchuck on my current run. I have no idea how it came to be in the game, but I did tame it using charm monster. Even more oddly, it seems it can survive under (or over) water and it eats walls. It's proven to be very helpful in the mazes of Gehennom, moreso since it is stoo weak to start a fight w/ anything and therefore requires very little protection. 21:35, 12 August 2009 (UTC) *Nice work. Out of interest, were you playing vanilla 3.4.3 or a variant like SLASH'EM? If vanilla, was it patched? Woodchucks are very specifically not created in vanilla, although you may have stumbled on to a bones level from someone morbidly curious that summoned a figurine, reverse genocided them or some such. -- Kalon 22:56, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::My guess on it's appearance is a polymorph trap on the level. Woodchucks are a valid polymorph form, and I have seen several while purposely polymorphing monsters. Qazmlpok 01:30, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::I’m inclined to agree w/ Qaz regarding the origin of the woodchuck in this game. I let my monster detection lapse when the woodchuck was generated, so I can’t be certain if it was a polymorph trap or not, but the polymorph trap seems most likely. Other possibilities would be activation of a statue trap or use of a figurine, but I don’t think monsters would activate either of those. :::For what it’s worth, I’m running an unpatched, vanilla NetHack 3.4.3 using the windows graphics thingie option doo-hickey. It’s installed locally and no bone file is possible for this situation. 15:13, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::: I'm pretty sure figurines or statue traps cannot be randomly generated for monsters that do not appear randomly in the dungeon, but I can't give a source ref. As for the woodchuck, I've seen them 2-3 times in plain vanilla 343, and each time it was due to a polymorph trap. -Tjr 15:21, 13 August 2009 (UTC) In Slash 'Em, don't woodchucks fight The Oracle? Here's the source I'm talking about. 1355. /* Monster against monster special attacks; for the specified monster 1356. combinations, this allows one monster to attack another adjacent one 1357. in the absence of Conflict. There is no provision for targetting 1358. other monsters; just hand to hand fighting when they happen to be 1359. next to each other. */ 1360. STATIC_OVL long 1361. mm_aggression(magr, mdef) 1362. struct monst *magr, /* monster that is currently deciding where to move */ 1363. *mdef; /* another monster which is next to it */ 1364. { 1365. /* supposedly purple worms are attracted to shrieking because they 1366. like to eat shriekers, so attack the latter when feasible */ 1367. if (magr->data &monsPM_PURPLE_WORM && 1368. mdef->data &monsPM_SHRIEKER) 1369. return ALLOW_M|ALLOW_TM; 1370. 1371. /* elves vs. orcs */ 1372. if(magr->data->mflags2 & M2_ELF && mdef->data->mflags2 & M2_ORC) 1373. return ALLOW_M|ALLOW_TM; 1374. /* and vice versa */ 1375. if(mdef->data->mflags2 & M2_ELF && magr->data->mflags2 & M2_ORC) 1376. return ALLOW_M|ALLOW_TM; 1377. 1378. /* angels vs. demons */ 1379. if(magr->data->mlet S_ANGEL && mdef->data->mflags2 & M2_DEMON) 1380. return ALLOW_M|ALLOW_TM; 1381. /* and vice versa */ 1382. if(mdef->data->mlet S_ANGEL && magr->data->mflags2 & M2_DEMON) 1383. return ALLOW_M|ALLOW_TM; 1384. 1385. /* woodchucks vs. The Oracle */ 1386. if(magr->data &monsPM_WOODCHUCK && mdef->data &monsPM_ORACLE) 1387. return ALLOW_M|ALLOW_TM; The lines right above. Also, how does Slash 'Em know it is Februrary 2nd? I am setting my system time to 2/2, and I'll see if that works. Do the woodchucks kill The Oracle? 03:31, July 13, 2012 (UTC)ChestHole Osman